


Bird

by Secretly_a_wuss



Series: Monster Mash [2]
Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: A little bit of blood, Anal Sex, Biting, Canon Setting, Demon, Established Relationship, Knotting, M/M, Smut, Teratophilia, Wings, angel - Freeform, demon!Sebastian, monster fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-25 19:41:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16667053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Secretly_a_wuss/pseuds/Secretly_a_wuss
Summary: Sometimes Ciel's demon feels more like an angel, his hands are too gentle and his words are too sweet...(This series can be read out of order)





	Bird

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so happy that you guys enjoyed the first part! I was amazed at the response, I didn't think a lot of people would like the first chapter. Anyway, enjoy this next steamy instalment!

Monster Mash  
Bird

“So, you can take the form of any animal you want?” Ciel asked. The dim lighting of his bedroom made it difficult to pick out the features of Sebastian’s face, but those crimson red eyes were always able to find his, their comforting scarlet glow cut through the darkness. 

“Essentially, why do you ask?” His butler questioned body awkward and prone where he lay beside the boy. He was too stiff, arms lying by his sides, still in full uniform except for his polished black dress shoes that lay abandoned on the bedroom floor.

“What about… a dinosaur?” Ciel asked curiously, trying to think of something Sebastian would have difficulty replicating.

“I’m not sure if I existed when such creatures roamed the earth, and if I did, then I do not remember what they looked like” the butler shrugged. The Earl was somewhat disappointed, all the new fossil finds that had been recently dug up were intriguing, especially the artist depictions that accompanied such news.

“But what about your _true form _, what do you look like when you aren’t posing for humans” the boy persisted and at first the demon couldn’t respond. Silence hung heavy in the air and it made his Lord fidget.__

__“Do you have wings?” Ciel whispered, ebony eyelashes fluttering against his cheeks as he averted his gaze from the unresponsive butler._ _

__“Do you want me to?” Sebastian surprised him with such a response._ _

__“I...” the Earl struggled to find the right words, “yes” he settled on, dual coloured eyes meeting inhuman red._ _

__“You would look good with wings, you could be my very own demonic angel” Ciel sighed, a small smile dancing across his lips._ _

__“Anything for you, young master” and darkness covered the demon’s bones as they shifted and moved, fabric falling into feathers as he reconstructed himself in his Lord’s preferred image. His form grew, expanded like a black hole sucking in the light, his feathers ruffling and shifting in a way that reminded Ciel of wheat fields in the wind. Sebastian could have easily touched the ceiling in this form, he was far larger now, but had a shifting weightless feel, as his sea of black feathers ruffled in a nonexistent breeze._ _

__Sooty feathers fell from the air and soon Ciel found himself trapped under the weight of his demon. Clawed bird like hands pinned his wrists above his head and the monster’s long black hair was the only sign that he ever resembled anything remotely human, it was similar his butler's, but longer and it tickled his cheek where the long black strands hung from the beast’s head. The little Lord held his breath as six magnificent wings extended from the demon's back. Three pairs. All iridescent and black as coal. Large and majestic, they fanned out around the beast and Ciel found that he couldn't take his eyes off his angel. His very own angel, ripped from the bowels of hell to reside over him, to take his soul and body to a hellish salvation._ _

__A new pair of taloned scaly hands carefully unbuttoned his white night shirt, the beast’s rough fingers lingering over his skin and kneading his soft flesh. A third pair of hands emerged from the gaping darkness to gently lift his thighs and push his legs towards his chest. Ciel squirmed at the attention, feeling the tips of claws drift too lightly across his skin._ _

__Sebastian’s arms in this form were long and angular, covered in downy feathers and tipped with sharp scaled hands. The bird demon grabbed his hardness with a warm, but rough hand and stroked him slowly, pulling whines from the boy that only egged Sebastian on. The demon teased his entrance with a damp unclawed more human like hand, although the appendage was still rough and angular, covered in scales and reminiscent of bird’s to match his other hands. Through the abyss of onyx darkness those biting eyes remained, they always stayed the same regardless of what form his butler took. And tonight, they were lit with lust and adoration, just like all the other nights they'd fallen into each other._ _

__A cold wet finger pushed inside of him and he gasped at the intrusion, the bird hands rubbing him more firmly in response. The demon rubbed circles into his hips and stroked his length firmly, but far too slowly, as though Sebastian enjoyed slowly squeezing out drops of precum from him (which he probably did). A second finger was added, the lanky digits were far longer than human fingers and Sebastian pushed them in all the way to the knuckle, rubbing agonisingly slow circles over his prostate._ _

__“Is this what you wanted” the demon’s deep voice asked him, red eyes never straying even when the Earl screwed his own shut._ _

__“Answer me” the monster demanded black face cracking open to reveal to reveal rows of deadly teeth and the fires of hell burning behind them. Ciel nodded, gasping out a pitiful ‘yes!’ and was given a third finger as reward, they stretched him open, preparing him for his demonic angel’s vile length. The wings on the beast’s back fluttered as he removed his hand and an ebony length extended from his shadowy feathered form to press against his master’s rear, already dribbling precum and throbbing with lust. More horrid bird like hands appeared to hold Ciel’s legs up, bending him past a right angle, Sebastian pulled the boy’s pale legs apart, leaving him open and exposed. Two rough hands slipped a few fingers inside and they pulled open his hole for the bird demon to enter. The talons pinched his sensitive skin, but Ciel found he didn't care as the thick ebony length sunk into him, delivering him into the hands of sin._ _

__Sebastian’s eyes glowed with hellfire as his buried prick lifted upwards inside his master making moans spill past the boy’s wicked lips. Those perverse sounds went straight to the beast’s aching cock and he burned with an insatiable lust, it made his length grow thicker and longer in response, to take up every inch of unoccupied space in the boy. Sebastian thrusted softly, allowing his precious master to adjust to his inhuman length as the fit was almost too tight, almost painful to them both. But Ciel wanted everything this monster had to give, all the pleasure, all the pain. All of his demon’s horrid love._ _

__“You are mine” Sebastian whispered, his voice loud and quiet and everywhere as rapture washed over Ciel in waves._ _

__“Sebastian” he moaned, the bird demon’s hips thrusting more firmly into him. Demonic praise slipped past his inhuman lips as he worshipped his master’s fragile body. Ciel somehow seemed made for him, seemed custom made to take his demonic lust, feral appetite and inhuman lengths. Sebastian lifted the Earl’s rear higher, changing the angle and abusing Ciel’s prostate with more accurate thrusts, his feathered legs slipped under the boy’s back as the Earl was impaled by his hellish angel, the clawed swarms of hands repeatedly pulling him tightly onto the demon’s thick girth. Midnight wings fluttered and flapped with every snap of ebony hips, Sebastian thrust harder and deeper, desperately trying to be everything his heaven could possibly want him to be._ _

“Master” the bird’s voice bubbled like molten rock, viscous and boiling. And his sinful onyx talons drew lines of red down the boy’s body, his thighs, his tummy, his pretty little back as Sebastian’s demonic hands slipped underneath his vessel to claw and grab. To selfishly covet. To selfishly fuck until the little human was coming harshly, cock spasming under the grip of the beast’s bird like hand. White spilled out like stars filling on an obsidian sky as it splashed over his _angel _.__

____

____Sebastian did not relent, he pounded his master until all the boy knew was the shape of his cock, thick and heavy. Until Ciel knew every vein and ridge, until he knew it's thick base and gentle curve. Until he came again, tight hot walls constricting around the devil girth as the monster lovingly rearranged his guts. Eventually the devil came as well, releasing liquid sin into the boy as his wings beat up a gale storm of feathers. His cock expanded one last time at the base to bind them painfully tight, allowing him to pump his worship into the tiny body without spilling a drop. They were anchored together as the demon crow shrieked and hissed in euphoria, it was like the sound breaking plates, of hellish love and agony. Of the most truly demonic orgasm Ciel had ever witnessed._ _ _ _

____

____“Sebastian!” He cried out as his winged devil stuffed him full of his scorching taint. The demon’s neck extended like a heron and teeth like the beaks of hungry birds tore into his shoulder as the feathered monster rocked into him. The demon drank his blood with a hungry tongue and sunk his claws deeper into Ciel’s skin, the boy gripped the covers tightly against the sting of claws and teeth. Finally, Sebastian slowed his rocking hips as his orgasm finished. He’d done as he wanted. The demon had given his master everything, and now he could be certain that his worship had been received and his Lord lay pliant and exhausted beneath his talons._ _ _ _

____

____Ciel closed his eyes, the demon’s knotted cock still forcing them tightly together. It twitched inside him and alarm filled the Earl, he would not be able to handle a second round, but luckily the demonic length remained otherwise still._ _ _ _

____

____Sebastian licked Ciel’s wounds with worry and shame, he never wanted to hurt his Lord, but the boy had a way of making him lose control. He wanted to blame the Earl for asking for this in the first place, but those long red scratches and the serrated bite mark was purely the demon’s doing. The monster’s member deflated enough to be removed and with it came what had to be a bucket load of seed._ _ _ _

____

____“Master…” he whispered, head pressed softly under the boy’s chin as he nestled into his neck._ _ _ _

____

____A weak hand landed on the demon’s back, tiny fingers burying themselves in the sea of black feathers. The giant wings curled around them, creating a midnight canopy where only Sebastian’s flaming red eyes and Ciel’s violet pentagram lit the way._ _ _ _

____

____“It's okay my love” the boy whispered back, voice weak with exhaustion. Buried in his demon’s feathers he could forget the pain of their union and focus on the pleasure it had brought, the warmth and affection._ _ _ _

____

____“As long as I have my angel to watch over me”_ _ _ _

____


End file.
